jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:C'est Hic/I will never stop dreaming
Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie jakie zawitało na wiki. Przyznam, że od dłuższego czasu staram się napisać jakąś historię, jednak daleeeeeeko mi do czegoś co można nazwać ,,fajne opko" (jestem tego w pełni świadoma, że jeśli pojawi się tu jakikolwiek komentarz, nie będzie on pozytywny - ta, mój optymizm XD ) Uprzedzam, że jestem na wiki całkowicie nowa (wcale nie czytałam innych blogów z zapałem od całego roku) więc niezbyt wiem co i jak. Prolog jest krótszy niż typowy rozdział. 'Prolog' Kim jestem? Co czyni mnie wyjątkowym? Dlaczego właśnie ja? Co mam takiego, że to właśnie mnie wybrano, aby zmienić ten świat? Te pytania zadaję sobie codziennie. Każdy inny wiking uznałby, że mam depresję i zaczynam mamrotać bez sensu. Lecz oni nie wiedzą, kim naprawdę jestem. To ja, Czkawka, anonimowy treser smoków znany na całym archipelagu barbarzyńskim, Wybraniec, mag. Każdy by mnie wyśmiał, gdybym coś takiego powiedział. Bo w końcu, co może zdziałać chudy młodzieniec, który nawet nie zabił żadnego smoka? Może zmieniłby zdanie, gdyby pokazać komuś takiemu, że ma się w sobie magię? Albo rozumie się mowę smoków? Wtedy zdobyłoby się albo uznanie albo nienawiść u drugiej osoby. Ale czy na pewno powinniśmy pokazywać nasze zdolności? Nie lepiej żyć w cieniu i mieć jak najmniej wrogów, którzy zrobią wszystko abyś przeszedł na ich stronę? Może mądrzej byłoby ukryć całą swoją siłę, aby nikt nie podziwiał osoby, którą nie jesteś? Wszyscy uważają mnie za wysokiego, chudego jak rybi szkielet osiemnastoletniego smarkacza i nieudacznika, który nawet miecza nie umie podnieść. Widzą we mnie same wady. Nie przejmują się, że czasami znikam z wioski na miesiąc. Wtedy się tylko cieszą, a kiedy wracam są przygnębieni, że wciąż mają do wyżywienia takiego niezdarę. Dzięki temu, że nikt nie interesuje się moją osobą mogę spokojnie ukrywać najgroźniejszego smoka na całym archipelagu w lesie nieopodal wioski wikingów. Może „najgroźniejszy” nie jest najtrafniejszym określeniem tego gada. Rzeczywiście, kiedy jest zły, może wystrzelić plazmę, ale tak naprawdę to najweselszy i najdziecinniejszy smok na świcie. Jest prawdopodobnie ostatni z gatunku Nocna Furia. Ukrywam go na Kruczym Urwisku - zielonej dolince od jakiś pięciu lat. Szczerbatek - bo takie dałem mu imię, nie posiada jednej, a dokładniej lewej lotki w ogonie. Odpowiedź jest prosta. Kiedy jeszcze myślałem, że smoki to złe bestie, które sieją jedynie śmierć i zniszczenie - zestrzeliłem go. Nie mogłem się zdobyć na jego zabicie, więc go wypuściłem. Niestety stracił część ogona i nie był w stanie sam polecieć. Po jakimś czasie staliśmy się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ja zrobiłem mu lotkę, a on pomagał mi w odkrywaniu swoich tajemnic ukrytych nawet przede mną. W taki oto sposób staliśmy się znani na całym archipelagu. Nocna Furia - przeklęty pomiot burzy plujący błyskawicami, które niosą śmierć i Jeździec - władca wszystkich smoków i równocześnie najpotężniejszy mag ognia w historii. Całkiem zgrana para. Na szczęście nikt nie wie, że potężny Smoczy Jeździec to jednocześnie niezdarny Czkawka mieszkający na wyspie zwanej Berk.. 'Rozdział 1' Jest pogodny jesienny poranek. Ptaki śpiewają cudowną melodię. Na niebie widać kilka białych chmur i słońce oświetlające wszystko dookoła. Wydaje się, że nic się nie dzieję i wszyscy szczęśliwie w gronie rodzinnym spędzają ten wesoły dzień. Jednak nie każdy. Czkawka znajduje się po raz drugi w tym miesiącu w celi u Dagura Szalonego, który za wszelką cenę chce dowiedzieć się jak Smoczy Jeździec tresuje smoki. Brunet siedzi opierając się o kratę patrząc przez niewielkie okienko, które było jedynym źródłem światła w tym ponurym miejscu. Pomyślał o Pyskaczu, który znowu denerwuje się, że jego czeladnik spóźnił się do pracy. Ojciec, Stoik Ważki pewnie jeszcze długo nie zauważy, że jego pierworodnego syna nie ma na wyspie. Ten stan melancholii przerwał dźwięk butów, który zabrzmiał w korytarzu i ciągle się zbliżał. Czkawka wiedział, kto idzie - Dagur Szalony, który po raz kolejny będzie chciał wyciągnąć od niego informację. Znowu bez skutku. - Widzę, że nasz młody Jeźdźca jest jakoś nie w formie - przeraźliwy chichot przemknął po pomieszczeniu - Powiesz wreszcie jak ci na imię? Którą wyspę mam w najbliższym czasie zaatakować? Zielonooki brunet nawet nie odwrócił się do rozmówcy - nadal patrzył w stronę niewielkiej dziury, z której wpadał do celi niewielki strumień światła - Ja tu jestem! - krzyknął rozzłoszczony wódz Berserków wymierzając cios w stronę Czkawki. Ten zgrabnie odwrócił się, zatrzymał ściśniętą pięść wroga i pociągnął jej właściciela w stronę kraty. Dagur po nieprzyjemnym spotkaniu z metalem padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Smoczy Jeździec zabrał klucz i otworzył celę. Czym prędzej wybiegł zza krat i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Musiał pójść teraz do dwóch miejsc. Najpierw po Płomień - swoją niezawodną broń i po Szczerbatka, który najprawdopodobniej był teraz przetrzymywany na arenie. Młodzieniec znał już na pamięć mapę tej wyspy, więc wiedział, w którą stroną musi się udać. Skręcił w prawo, następnie w lewo i wbiegł do góry po schodach. Ciągle patrzył czy gdzieś w pobliżu nie ma strażników. Smoczy Jeździec uśmiechnął się pod maską, której jeszcze żaden wróg nie ściągnął. Uwielbiał wyzwania. Nie rozumiał, jak człowiek może całe życie siedzieć na wyspie i na przykład… wyszywać. On musiał być ciągle w biegu. Zwarty i gotowy na wszystkie przeciwności losu. Chłopak pobiegł prosto przed siebie, aż jego oczom ukazała się zbrojownia. Było to kolejne pomieszczenie schowane głęboko pod ziemią. Krzywe ściany wykonano z kamienia. Znajdowały się tam stojaki z przeróżnymi mieczami, toporami i sztyletami. Mało było tam tarcz. Odkąd wyspa Berserków ma nowego wodza, który zakazał krycia się za kawałkiem drewna, większość osób wykorzystała je do kominka. Czkawka szybko znalazł swoją niewielką broń, która tak naprawdę wyglądała jak mała metalowa tubka. Kiedy już miał wychodzić, w kącie zauważył swój sztylet, który zawsze nosił ze sobą. Ucieszony znaleziskiem wziął i jego. Żwawym krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia i ruszył w stronę areny, gdzie zamierzał spotkać paru strażników. Nie pomylił się - przed miejscem, gdzie znajdowały się zniewolone smoki, przy drzwiach zastał trzech Berserków pilnujących wejścia. Wiedział, że to jedyna droga do areny, Smoczy Jeździec stanął przed trzema tęgimi wikingami. Może się wydawać śmieszne, że chudy, marnej budowy chłopak staje bez cienia strachu do walki z silnymi osiłkami. Jednak Czkawka nie był „zwykłym” młodzieńcem. Wyjął z pasa Płomień, który zapalił się ogniem ukazując miecz w swojej cudownej postaci. Berserkowie wyjęli broń i stanęli do walki. Pierwszy osiłek rzucił się z bojowym okrzykiem na więźnia, który bez problemu uchylił się przed mieczem. Następnie wpuścił do pomieszczenia gaz Zębiroga i zwrócił się ku Berserkom. -Wystarczy iskra, a wszyscy umrzecie - rzekł poważnym tonem brunet - więc natychmiast odejdźcie spod drzwi. Przerażeni wikingowie, wiedząc, że nie mają większych szans i licząc również na ich współpracowników będących na arenie, puścili się biegiem zza obszar łatwopalnego gazu. Czkawka otworzył drzwi i wszedł do następnego pomieszczenia. Było ono w kształcie koła, a na ścianach widać było drzwi do klatek, gdzie znajdowały się zniewolone smoki. Na środku areny znajdowało się pięciu strażników, którzy na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi odwrócili się w jego stronę. Wszyscy jak na komendę wyciągnęli broń szykując się do pojedynku. Brunet chciał znowu użyć sztuczki z Gazem Zębiroga, jednak zaraz po tym przekonał się, że wykorzystał już cały nabój. Przeklął pod nosem zwracając się do roześmianych jego niepowodzeniem strażników. - Czyżby skończył ci się smoczy gaz? - zapytał z pogardą Dagur Szalony, który niepostrzeżenie wszedł na arenę i znajdował się teraz Czkawką. Chłopak stanął w bezruchu. Wódz Berserków przystawił sztylet do gardła przeciwnika, który już nie miał żadnego ruchu. - Szach mat Dagur Szalony wbił topór, który miał w drugiej ręce w lewy bok Smoczego Jeźdźca. Ten syknął i upadł z bólu na ziemię. Prawa ręka powędrowała w stronę rany starając się zatamować wypływającą z boku krew. Jego oczy pełne nienawiści i bólu skierowały się w stronę triumfującego nad nim wroga. Dagur kopnął z pogardą przeciwnika, który przeturlał się po ziemi pod wpływem silnego uderzenia. - Zapamiętaj sobie: ja zawsze wygrywam - rzekł donośnym głosem wódz wrogiej wyspy i wymierzył kolejne uderzenie w stronę przegranego bruneta, który stracił przytomność. Rozdział 2 Ciemność. Ból. Cierpienie. Strach. Tak, Smoczy Jeździec się bał. Nie chciał odchodzić z tego świata. Nie mógł zostawić Szczerbatka. Nie. Nie. Czkawka otworzył oczy. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu - znajdował się w swojej celi. Prawdopodobnie była teraz noc, ponieważ z dziury w ścianie nie wpływało żadne światło. Panował półmrok. Chłopak leżał na ziemi pośrodku celi. Chciał się podnieść, lecz uniemożliwił mu to przeraźliwy ból w lewym boku. Zdziwiony spojrzał w stronę rany. Wspomnienia wróciły do niego. Przypomniał sobie próbę ucieczki i walkę. Walkę, którą przegrał. Po chwili zauważył, że nie ma na sobie stroju jeźdźca, lecz najzwyklejszą bawełnianą koszulę i spodnie. Ręka automatycznie powędrowała w stronę twarzy gdzie powinna znajdować się maska. Jednak niedane mu było dotknąć skóry twarzy. Pod dłonią poczuł zimny metal. Oznaczało to, że hełm nadal miał założony. Nie ujrzeli jego twarzy. Smoczy Jeździec uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Może i przegrał pojedynek, ale nadal pozostał anonimowy. Skierował wzrok w stronę krat sprawdzając czy ktoś tam jest. Trzech Berserków odwróconych od niego jadło właśnie posiłek. Czkawka rozpoznał w nich strażników, których nastraszył gazem Zębiroga. Najwidoczniej Dagur szybko ich namierzył i za karę kazał im go pilnować. Jego uszy zanotowały rozmowę, jaką prowadzili wikingowie. - Nie lepiej byłoby po prostu go zabić? - zapytał jeden z nich - Powiedzielibyśmy Dagurowi, że przestał oddychać. Krócej byśmy musieli tu ślęczeć bez sensu. Przecież, jeśli przez ostatni miesiąc się nie zbudził to, jaka jest szansa, aby nagle otworzył oczy? Nastała cisza. Każdy zastanawiał się nad czymś. Strażnicy myśleli czy jednakby nie zabić więźnia, a Smoczy Jeździec wciąż zdziwiony tym jak długo był nieprzytomny, dumał nad tym, co teraz zrobić. - Chyba masz rację - odparł w końcu drugi osiłek i wyciągnął z pochwy sztylet - Ciekawe czy Smoczy Jeździec będzie miał nam to za złe. Trzech Berserków zaśmiało się okrutnie i wyciągnęło broń. Jeden z nich sięgnął po klucz do celi Smoczego Jeźdźca Wtem w pomieszczeniu dało się słyszeć nie wyraźny nasączony nienawiścią dźwięk. - Będzie Strażnicy zatrzymali się osłupieni i powoli odwrócili się w stronę celi, gdzie po środku siedział po turecku rozzłoszczony Smoczy Jeździec. Mimo przeraźliwego bólu brunet wstał powoli i popatrzył wściekle na trzech wikingów. Temperatura momentalnie się podniosła. Ciepło rozprzestrzeniło się po ciele chłopaka. W lewej dłoni Czkawki pojawiła się kula ognia. Przerażeni strażnicy ze strachem spojrzeli na władcę ognia. Nie spodziewali się takiego rozwoju wydarzeń. W oczach bruneta widać było ogień. Dosłownie. Berserkowie bojąc się o własne życie odsunęli się kilka kroków od celi. Nie mogli uciec - wódz zamknął ich w pomieszczeniu obok celi Smoczego Jeźdźca, aby znowu nie uciekli przed więźniem. Chciał ich nauczyć odwagi. Czkawka przyłożył dłoń do kraty, która zaczęła się topić. Nie minęła chwila, a przed brunetem widniała droga ku wolności. Młodzieniec przeszedł przez dziurę i znalazł się w pomieszczeniu razem ze strażnikami. Popatrzył na przerażonych Berserków, którzy stali pod przeciwległą ścianą. Nawet nie wyciągnęli broni - wiedzieli, że nie mają z nim szans. Nad Czkawką zapanowała chęć zemsty - wytworzył trzy kule ognia, które zaraz miały uderzyć w strażników. Pociski zaczęły mknąć ku swoim celom. Wikingowie stali jak słupy soli, nawet nie próbując uciec kulom ognia. Z oczu wikinga, który chciał go zabić poleciała łza rozpaczy. Pociski znajdowały się tuż obok ich celów. Nagle w Czkawce narodziło się dziwne uczucie. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na wikingów. Odpowiedź spadła jak grom z nieba. Przecież Berserkowie byli pracowitym i porządnym klanem, do czasu, kiedy do władzy doszedł Dagur. To on był tym złym, nie strażnicy. Berserkowie też mieli żony, dzieci, rodzinę, która sobie bez nich nie poradzi. Czy to ich wina, że wodzem jest ktoś taki jak Dagur Szalony? Oni tylko wykonują jego rozkazy, nie mogą się mu sprzeciwiać. - Stop - powiedział zdumiony Czkawka nie wierząc zbytnio w swoje słowa. Kule ognia jak na komendę zatrzymały się w powietrzu czekając na rozkazy swojego pana. Chłopak dokuśtykał do Berserków i spojrzał im głęboko w oczy. Widział w nich jedynie strach pomieszany ze zdziwieniem. - Nikomu ani słowa - powiedział ostro zielonooki i skierował wszystkie trzy kule ognia w stronę zamkniętych drzwi, które stanęły w płomieniach. Chwilę potem droga ucieczki była otwarta. Strażnicy nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co właśnie miało miejsce. Dlaczego Smoczy Jeździec zostawił ich przy życiu? Dlaczego otworzył im drzwi? Przecież z opowieści wodza wynikało, że treser smoków nie posiada duszy. Berserkowie cały czas stali otępieni przed wysokim brunetem, który gdyby nie maska, mogliby przysiąc, że nieznacznie się uśmiecha. Po pewnym czasie wybuchł śmiechem patrząc na osłupiałych wikingów. - Mam was jeszcze poprowadzić za rączkę do drzwi? - spytał z ironią rozbawiony chłopak Oni jakby uprzytomniwszy sobie, co powiedział Smoczy Jeździec podeszli w kierunku drzwi, co chwila odwracając głowę i upewniając się, że młodzieniec nie wysyła w ich stronę kul ognia. Po chwili znikli mu z pola widzenia. Czkawka automatycznie złapał się za bok, próbując znieść nasilający się ból. Tak naprawdę to cały czas czuł, jakby ktoś wciskał nóż w ranę. Nie chciał tylko pokazać Berserkom, że go boli. Chłopak zgiął się w pół wraz z kolejną falą cierpienia. Ten rozdział wyszedł mi ciut.... eee dziwny? Chyba tak. Jedank ma on kluczową rolę na wydarzenie w kolejnych kilku rozdziałach. Byłabym wdzięczna za komentarze :) Rozdział 3 Dopiero teraz Czkawka uświadomił sobie, co zrobił. Puścił wolno trzech wikingów, którzy znali jego najskrytszy sekret. - No nie - jęknął chłopak - Brawo, Czkawka, brawo Brunet miał wyjątkowe szczęście, że akurat w tej chwili uaktywniła się skrywana w nim magia, której od długich miesięcy nie mógł przywołać. Jednak najpierw musiał się stąd wydostać. Postawił jeden krok w stronę drzwi starając się wytrzymać napływający ból. Udało mu się dojść do zwęglonych drzwi. Oparł się o nie pozwalając sobie na chwilę wytchnienia. Kiedy już ból ustąpił tępemu pulsowaniu, brunet ruszył korytarzem do zbrojowni. Przeszedł obok kilku pochodni oświecających przejście i skręcił w lewo. Poszedł prosto przed siebie aż pod dobrze znane mu drewniane drzwi. Otworzył je szarpnięciem i wkroczył do środka. Pomieszczenie wyglądało identycznie jak miesiąc temu. Wszędzie walały się miecze i topory. Swoją broń dostrzegł w tym samym miejscu, co zwykle, podobnie jak sztylet i kombinezon. Sprawnym ruchem przypiął broń do kombinezonu, którą z trudem nałożył na siebie i nie tracąc czasu wyszedł ze zbrojowni i udał się w stronę areny. Trasę przebiegł truchtem czujnie spoglądając na boki. Nie zamierzał znowu dać się zaskoczyć. Chłopak dokuśtykał do kolejnych drzwi, pod którymi spało czterech tęgich strażników. Ku uciesze Czkawki żaden z nich nie opierał się o same drzwi, jedynie o kamienne ściany. Smoczy Jeździec ostrożnie podszedł do nich i otworzył powoli drzwi. Tak jak zawsze na arenie stało pięciu Berserków, tym razem w towarzystwie wściekłego Dagura, który w tym momencie krzyczał na swoich poddanych. Czkawka wychylił się zza drzwi i popatrzył na budowę areny. Przypominała ona wielką celę otoczoną zewsząd gładkimi kamiennymi ścianami. Zamiast sufitu, zwisały tam pajęczyny łańcuchów, ułożonych bardzo blisko siebie. W ścianach dało się dostrzec coś przypominające drzwi, za którymi czaiły się nieoswojone smoki. Wykorzystując kłótnie wrogów, chłopak ruszył do celi, gdzie usłyszał odgłos rozgniewanej Nocnej Furii. Na jego szczęście drzwi znajdowały się niedaleko, dlatego zanim ktoś go zauważył, on był już przed wrotami. Uwięziony smok nie mógł się uwolnić jedynie przez twardą kłodę przełożoną przez uchwyty w drzwiach. Czkawka szybko podpalił Płomień i przeciął zawadzające drewno. Otworzył ciężkie drzwi używając całej swojej siły. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, jednak po pewnym czasie można było dostrzec zielone jak trawa oczy smoka znajdującego się za nimi. Chłopak ostrożnie wszedł przez lekko uchylone drzwi, gdzie zapięty w łańcuchy siedział zniewolony Szczerbatek. Smok podniósł zmęczone oczy na przyjaciela, a jego wyraz twarzy gwałtownie się zmienił. Nocna Furia uśmiechnęła się radośnie, jednak zaraz spostrzegła stan swojego jeźdźca. Młodzieniec wykorzystał już wszystkie swoje siły i teraz ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Szczerbatek mruknął zaniepokojony. Czkawka uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przeciął łańcuchy trzymające jego przyjaciela. - Tak jak zwykle? - zapytał smok - Tak jak zwykle - odparł niewyraźnie chłopak i wszedł na grzbiet przyjaciela, który za pomocą plazmy wysadził drzwi. Spojrzenia Berserków natychmiast skierowały się w stronę wybuchu. Dostrzegli tam rozzłoszczony pomiot burzy wraz z jego jeźdźcem. Strażnicy przerażeni nie wiedzieli, co czynić. Natomiast Dagur bez zastanowienia podniósł swój topór i ruszył na smoka. Za nim po chwili odrętwienia pojawili się Berserkowie. Szczerbatek nie przejmując się przewagą liczebną wroga, strzelił plazmą w drzwi, za którymi przesiadywały inne smoki. Po chwili Dagur został otoczony przez dziesięć pragnących zemsty latających gadów. Berserkowie szybko otoczyli swojego wodza, godząc się na śmierć za jego życie. - Zrób jakieś wyjście - szepnął Czkawka po smoczemu do Nocnej furii. Po chwili pod wpływem wybuchu niebieskiego pocisku łańcuchy na suficie w połowie zniknęły, umożliwiając smokom ucieczkę. - Lećcie! - krzyknął chłopak do reszty uwolnionych gadów, które chwilę później wyleciały z areny wraz ze Smoczym Jeźdźcem w drogę. Drogę ku wolności. - Nie! - ryknął Dagur na całe gardło widząc oddalające się smoki. Nocna furia wzniosła się wysoko w górę i wyrównała lot. Po chwili przyłączyły się do niej Śmiertniki, Zębacze, Wrzeńce i Gromogrzmoty. Wszystkie z nich podziękowały Smoczemu Jeźdźcowi i poleciały w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Na niebie został jedynie Szczerbatek i Czkawka szybując powoli przed siebie. Ktoś spytałby, dlaczego Smoczy Jeździec nie zabił wroga smoków, strasznego wodza Berserków? Odpowiedź dla chłopaka była prosta - Jeśli kazałby przyjacielowi strzelić w Dagura, śmierć poniosłoby również pięciu poczciwych strażników. To właśnie była największa słabość Czkawki, bał się zabicia nawet nic nieznaczącej osoby pracującej po stronie wroga, jeśli nie przyłączyła się do niego z własnej woli. Wiedział, że taki ktoś posiada też kochającą go rodzinę, przyjaciół… on nie jest mordercą i nigdy nie będzie. Rana znowu zaczęła dokuczać chłopakowi, który ledwo trzymał się w siodle. Szczerbatek mruknął zaniepokojony. - Dotrzymasz do Berk? - Tak - odparł krótko Czkawka Lecieli w zupełnej ciszy przed siebie. Do Berk czekała ich jeszcze godzinna podróż podniebna. Był ranek, słońce dopiero wschodziło na niebie. Nawet wytrwały widz nie dostrzegłby ani jednej chmurki jak i również ani jednego smoka unoszącego się w przestworzach. Pod Szczerbatkiem rozciągało się nieprzeniknione morze. Wiatru prawie nie było, dlatego też lot przebiegał bez problemów. Po godzinie podróży, Nocna furia ostrożnie wylądowała w lesie i wraz z przyjacielem na grzbiecie, przeszła z nim drogę aż do końca linii drzew, obok domu wodza. Czkawka zszedł ze smoka i podszedł do tylnych drzwi chaty. Nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć w tym stroju, dlatego chłopak ostrożnie udał się do domu, gdzie z ulgą odkrył, że jego ojca już nie ma. Młodzieniec z trudem pokonał schody i wszedł do swojego pokoju. Usiadł na łóżku czekając aż pulsowanie zastąpi ból w boku. Następnie podszedł do swojej skromnej szafy i wyciągnął świeże ubranie. Zdjął z siebie kombinezon i więzienny strój i przywdział zieloną bluzkę, spodnie i futrzaną kamizelkę. W miejscu gdzie znajdowała się rana, bluzka przybrała nieco ciemniejszy odcień. Na szczęście krew już zaschła i nie płynęła wartkim strumieniem jak wcześniej. Po schowaniu kombinezonu pod łóżko, udał się do miejscowej szamanki i uzdrowicielki - Gothi. Wiedział, że tylko ona może go teraz uleczyć. Chłopak wyszedł z chaty i rozpoczął mozolną wspinaczkę do góry. Słabł z każdym krokiem, noga ledwo sunęła do przodu. Znajdował się tuż przed domem szamanki, wyciągnął rękę w stronę drzwi… i osunął się mrok. Oto kolejny rozdzialik. I tak dla niejasności - Czkawka mieszkana Berk. Bardzo prosiłabym o komentarze co jest źle. Rozdział 4 Czkawkę otaczała nieprzenikniona ciemność. Nic nie słyszał, ani do jego nosa nie docierały żadne zapachy. Jedyne, co czuł to lekkie pulsowanie w lewym boku. Powieki wydawały się mu bardzo ciężkie, jednak po chwili z trudem otworzył zielone oczy. Znajdował się w domku u Gothi. Malutka szamanka z białymi włosami przyglądała się mu z troską. Obok niej pochylał się Pyskacz z podobnym wyrazem na twarzy. Kiedy tylko zobaczyli, że syn Stoika się przebudził uśmiechnęli się z ulgą. Czkawka spojrzał na nich nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. - Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? - zapytał przerywając panującą dotąd ciszę chłopak - Będzie z jakieś dwa tygodnie, młody. Masz niezłe szczęście. Myślałem, że już po tobie. - powiedział wesołym tonem Pyskacz Gbur, miejscowy kowal i jedyny wiking na wyspie szanujący syna wodza. Czkawka podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, co nieco zaskoczyło szamankę. W końcu jak taki rybi szkielet mógłby wstać o własnych siłach, jeśli niedawno prawie wykrwawił się na śmierć? Chłopak wziął wdech i wstał z łóżka na drewnianą podłogę. Postawił pierwszy krok do przodu. Z ulgą zauważył, że na lewej nodze, gdzie była się proteza, nadal znajdował się but. Zrozumiawszy, że już jest zdrowy, odwrócił się do Pyskacza. - Na jaką broń jest teraz zamówienie? - zapytał kowala, który uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. - Widzę, że jużeś pełny sił - powiedział wesoło - nie było cię półtora miesiąca, więc teraz to ja będę się obijał, a ty robił broń Wyszli od szamanki i skierowali się w stronę kuźni. Słońce znajdowało się już wysoko na horyzoncie. Na niebie widniało parę chmur. Na niewielkiej wyspie Berk praca trwała w najlepsze; rolnicy doglądali swych upraw, kobiety przechadzały się po wiosce w jednej ręce trzymając malutkiego synka czy córkę, a w drugiej dzierżąc naostrzony topór. Mężczyźni wykonywali swoje codzienne zadania, takie jak przygotowanie strawy dla wioski, czy pasanie jaków na pastwisku. W wiosce znajdowało się wiele budynków, wszystkie wykonane zostały z drewna - jedynego surowca znanego owym wikingom. Domy nie wyglądały wcale ładnie - jedynie kilka zbitych ze sobą desek. Miały one w większości po pięć lat. Od tego czasu smoki tajemniczo przestały atakować Berk i pojawił się Smoczy Jeździec. Czkawka i Pyskacz weszli do drewnianego pomieszczenia, w którym jak zawsze panował nieporządek. Wszędzie, gdzie się spojrzało można było dostrzec oszczerbione topory wymagające naostrzenia. Kowal usiadł teatralnie na krześle i kazał Czkawce zająć się kuźnią. Chłopak bez ociągania wziął do ręki przypadkową broń i zaczął ją ostrzyć. Po pewnej chwili Pyskacz wstał i zaczął pomagać czeladnikowi. Kuźnia pracowała pełną parą. Nikt jeszcze nie spostrzegł, że Czkawka wrócił na wyspę po jego miesięcznej nieobecności. A nawet, jeśli, nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi. - No, to powiedz wreszcie, gdzieś się podziewał? - zapytał Pyskacz ostrząc dwuręczny miecz. Pytanie było nieuniknione, dlatego też chłopak już wcześniej wymyślił wymówkę. - Ciężko powiedzieć - podrapał się za głową - Poszedłem daleko do lasu, tam gdzie jeszcze nigdy nie byłem i chyba zaatakował mnie jakiś smok. Ale nie pamiętam, co było potem Kowal nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie mruknął coś pod nosem i wrócił do wykonywanej przed chwilą czynności. Pod wieczór oboje wykonali już całą pracę i udali się w swoje strony. Czkawka pobiegł natychmiast do martwiącego się przez dwa tygodnie Szczerbatka. Kiedy chłopak doszedł do Kruczego Urwiska, czarny gad przygniótł go do ziemi i zaczął lizać. Młodzieńcowi po pewnym czasie udało się wydostać spod smoka. - Co tak długo? - zapytał Szczerbatek obrażony - Obudziłem się dopiero dzisiaj, a Pyskacz jeszcze zaciągnął mnie do kuźni - wytłumaczył się Czkawka Chłopak nie czekając nawet na zgodę przyjaciela wdrapał się na siodło i klepnął dając Szczerbatkowi znak do lotu. Nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji. Smok jak stał tak stoi. Czkawka spróbował ponownie. Znów bez oczekiwanych rezultatów. Młodzieniec nachylił się do przodu spoglądając na mordkę czarnego smoka. - Szczerbiś, proszę - powiedział słodkim głosikiem Smok jakby specjalnie chcąc zrobić brunetowi na złość usadowił się na ziemi. - Błagam - dodał Czkawka przedłużając ostatnią literę i z wyczekiwaniem spoglądając na zbuntowanego Szczerbatka. - Dlaczego nie? - próbował nadal chłopak - Jesteś za słaby nalot. Przecież sam mówiłeś, że dopiero dziś odzyskałeś przytomność - odparła Nocna Furia Czkawka wiedząc, że nie ma większych szans, zszedł z przyjaciela i usadowił się na pobliskim głazie. Wyjął z torby notes i ołówek zamierzając coś narysować. Jednak nie było mu to dane - czarny, uparty gad wyrwał mu zeszyt z rąk i popatrzył na niego znacząco. - Nic ci nie pasuje - westchnął Czkawka Szczerbatek odwrócił się obrażony od rozmówcy i spoliczkował go ogonem. - Ej! - krzyknął brunet. Chłopak obszedł smoka dookoła, aż stanął centralnie przed nim. Rozglądnął się wokół, po czym wziął patyk i zaczął kreślić dziwne zawijasy na ziemi. Nocna furia, czym prędzej wbiegła na dzieło przyjaciela, rozsypując ziemię na wszystko dookoła. Następnie czarny smok ułożył się wygodnie na Czkawce przytwierdzając go na stałe do podłoża. Potem nastąpiła jeszcze gorsza rzecz - mianowicie tradycyjny zabieg, którym było oślinienie. Brunet machał rękami śmiejąc się równocześnie i starając się odpędzić uradowanego gada. Kolejny rozdzialik za nami :). Wena o dziwo jeszcze mnie nie opuściła, więc jutro postaram się dodać kolejny. Rozdział 5 Smoczy Jeździec szedł powolnym krokiem przez wioskę podziwiając niebieskie niebo i świecące słońce przykryte grubą warstwą chmur. Chłopak miał na sobie zieloną koszulkę, futerkową kamizelkę i najzwyklejsze spodnie. Nie reprezentował się okazale - ot. chudy brunet, bez widocznych muskułów, drobnej budowy. Nie przypominał Pana Smoków pod żadnym względem. Dlatego też traktowany był nie najlepiej. - Czkawkuś! Jak miło cię widzieć - krzyknął wiking uderzając względnie bezbronnego chłopaka nogą i przewracając go tym samym na ziemię. Do ofiary zbliżył się ponownie dobrze zbudowany brunet z tradycyjnym hełmem na głowie. W jego niebieskich oczach kryła się złośliwość i duma. Miał dokładnie tyle samo lat, co Czkawka, mimo to wyglądał na znacznie silniejszego. - Sączysmark, odpuść sobie - powiedział lekko zdenerwowany młodzieniec do swojego największego prześladowcy. W tej chwili do niejakiego Sączysmarka dołączyła grupka jego rówieśników wchodzących w skład jego bandy. Cała piątka zbliżyła się do chudego chłopaka, który już podniósł się z ziemi. - Masz pojęcie ile cię nie było? - zaczęła Szpadka - Nie mieliśmy, kogo bić! - A właśnie, ile cię nie było? - zapytał jej nie za mądry brat bliźniak - Mieczyk - Nie wiem - odparła Szpadka, która odziedziczyła inteligencję po bracie Rodzeństwo nie miało muskułów, jednak nadrabiało to charakterem. Byli w stanie bić się w każdej chwili - słowem prawdziwi wikingowie. Oboje mieli długie blond włosy. Razem nosili hełmy, które jakimś sposobem cały czas niszczyli. - To będzie coś około półtora miesiąca - odpowiedział im Śledzik. Był to nieco grubszy chłopak. Może i nie był silny, za to znał wszystkie jego zdaniem smoki na pamięć. Wszystkie, które znali Wandalowie. A dużo ich nie było. Czkawka znał o wiele więcej - A kogo obchodzi ile go nie było - przerwał dyskusję Sączysmark - Ważne jest, że tu i teraz trochę go pobije! Silny chłopak ruszył na ofiarę i kopnął ją z całej siły w brzuch. Czkawka upadł na ziemię po przyjęciu mocnego ciosu. Sprawę pogorszył jeszcze fakt, iż Sączysmark uderzył nie w brzuch a w dopiero, co zagojoną ranę. Brunet syknął z bólu łapiąc się za bok. Tak naprawdę mógł uchylić się z łatwością przed kopnięciem prześladowcy, jak równie dobrze mógłby go teraz znokautować. Ale wkrótce tajemnica wyszłaby na jaw. Sączysmark szykował się już do kolejnego uderzenia, jednak powstrzymała go blondynka - Zostaw go - powiedziała - dzisiaj ma mi jeszcze naprawić topór - Dobrze moja Astriś - odparł Sączysmark i podszedł do swojej pięknej, za co zapłacił kopniakiem. - Nie skomentuje tego - odezwała się Astrid. Blondynka miała włosy zaplecione w skomplikowany warkocz. Oczy niebieskie jak niebo patrzyły z determinacją na otoczenie. Wzrok dziewczyny spoczął na kulącym się z bólu chudym chłopaku. - Następnym razem uważaj - ledwo widocznie się uśmiechnęła i podała Czkawce topór - Wyszczerbił się. Banda prześladowców Smoczego Jeźdźca poszła w swoją stronę zostawiając znokautowanego chłopaka na ziemi. Czkawka podziękował w myślach Astrid. Była to jedyna osoba pomijając Pyskacza, która akceptowała go takim, jakim dla Wandalów był. Dla wszystkich pozostałych był jedynie piątym kołem, niepotrzebnym słabeuszem. Choć dzięki temu nikt go nie podejrzewał o bycie Smoczym Władcą. Jedną z lepiej walczących osób na całym archipelagu, świetnym strategiem, magiem ognia… jeszcze długo można by wymieniać. Chłopak podniósł się z ziemi. Popatrzył na swoją ranę, która na szczęście się nie otwarła. Czkawka poszedł w stronę portu, na którym zgromadziły się tłumy ludzi. Spowodował to zapewne przyjazd Johana Kupczego, który z chęcią sprzedawał innym swoje względnie drogocenne towary. Była to jedyna osoba na cały archipelagu, która podróżowała między wyspami. Tak naprawdę był on jedynym źródłem informacji o tym, co dzieje się na innych wyspach. - Tak, widziałem go. To najzwyklejszy dwudziestoletni młodzieniec latający na Nocnej Furii - mówił Johan Kupczy do zafascynowanych Wandali - A więc bez tego smoka, Smoczego Jeźdźca łatwo pokonać? - zapytała łaknąca informacji Astrid - O nie… Nie widziałem tego na własne oczy, ale syn wielkiego Onsyra, krewny Olgarda Groźnego, siostrzeniec… - wyliczał kupiec. Czkawka przewrócił oczami myśląc, że zamiast tych jakże wspaniałych więzi rodzinnych, Johan mógł powiedzieć po prosu „Dagur”. - … Dagur Szalony, prawił, że ten chłopaczyna walczy jak wilk, świetnie biega i jest w stanie wytrzymać przez miesiąc berserkowskie tortury. - Dlaczego tylko miesiąc? - zapytał Stoik Ważki, wódz plemienia Wandali i jednocześnie ojciec Czkawki - Ponieważ jest tak sprytny, że zawsze ucieka. - odparł kupiec - A gdzie on mieszka? - zadała kolejne pytanie Astrid - Nikt nie wie. Smoczy Jeździec nie zdradził skąd jest, jak się nazywa, a nawet jak wygląda, ponieważ nosi maskę, której nikt jeszcze nie ściągnął. - Johan Kupczy kontynuował swoją fascynującą opowieść, a Smoczy Jeździec, który stał tuż obok niego - uśmiechał się pod nosem. No dobra, małe pytanko: Jak. Ustawić. Tu. Jakieś. Zdjęcie. Na. Okładkę. Albo interet jest za słaby albo jestem głupia bo obrazek nie chce się wczytać. Rozdział 6 Niebieskie niebo, bez żadnej chmury. Żadnego przelatującego ptaka. Z jednym czarnym smokiem pikującym w dół. Nocna Furia wyrównała lot rozkładając tym samym parę ogromnych skrzydeł. Leciała teraz nad wodą z prędkością światła. A na niej chudy chłopiec. Smoczy Jeździec. Gad zmienił kierunek i zaczął lecieć do góry. Wykonał spiralę i kilka godnych pozazdroszczenia beczek. Po tym zwolnił przemierzając spokojnie bezchmurne niebo. - Spróbujemy jeszcze raz? - zapytał przyjaciela brunet siedzący na jego grzbiecie. Smok mruknął zmartwiony, jednak zgodził się. Chłopak pomajstrował chwilę przy siodle smoka, po czym… zsunął się z jego grzbietu. Naoczny widz mógłby powiedzieć, że młodzieniec oszalał. Jednak Smoczy Jeździec dobrze wiedział, co robi. Przycisnął mocniej ręce do tułowia starając się przyjąć jak najbardziej opływowy kształt. Spadał w dół, a tuż nad nim pikowała Nocna Furia. Nagle stała się rzecz przez nikogo niespodziewana - chłopak wyciągnął ręce jednocześnie rozkładając ukryte tam skrzydła. Młodzieniec szybował przed smokiem, unosząc się w powietrzu. Bez trosk. Bez zmartwień. Jedynie wolność. Wolność, o którą walczył. Dla wszystkich Smoczy Jeździec wysunął pozostałą część przyrządu do latania, dzięki czemu wyrównał swój lot. Przemierzał nieboskłon poruszając się nieustannie do przodu. Po pewnym czasie pod chłopakiem znalazł się smok. Młodzieniec lekko się chwiejąc wsiadł na przyjaciela i podniósł ręce do góry w geście radości. - Tak! - krzyknął na całe gardło dwudziestolatek - Udało się! Uradowany smok strzelił plazmą przed siebie na znak radości i po chwili złożył skrzydła pikując w dół. Młodzieniec trzymał się z całej siły siodła przyjaciela starając się nie spaść jednocześnie ciesząc się z szybkiej prędkości, z jaką pędził w dół. Morze nieustannie zbliżało się do dwójki przyjaciół, którzy nadal pikowali w jego stronę. Kilka metrów nad powierzchnią wody czarny smok rozłożył skrzydła i poleciał przed siebie. Ocean ustępował miejsca Nocnej Furii, która leciała tuż nad nim. Po szybkim locie lekko zmęczony smok zwolnił i poszybował gładko w stronę odkrytego niedawno siedliska smoków - Smoczej Wieży. Nazwa ta wzięła się od niespotykanego gdzie indziej kształtu wyspy, który wyglądem przypominał wysoką wieżę warowną. Królem tego obszaru był potężny smok z gatunku Biały Cień. Był to ogromny gad posiadający nieskazitelnie białą skórę i dwie pary potężnych, umięśnionych skrzydeł. Jego cztery olbrzymie łapy zakończone ostrymi pazurami były w stanie jednym ruchem zmiażdżyć całą flotę. Biały Cień miał długi ogon zakończony kolcami podobnymi do Zębacza. Nad nosem smoka widniał olbrzymi, wyróżniający się czarny kolec. Szyja olbrzyma była stosunkowo krótka, a fioletowe oczy świdrowały wzrokiem wszystkich dookoła. Szczerbatek gładko wylądował w Smoczej Wieży i rozejrzał się po siedlisku. Wieża, która była domem wielu smoków, to tak naprawdę olbrzymim kraterem nieczynnego już wulkanu. W środku skały rosła zielona trawa, kilka drzew i mnóstwo krzaków. Gdzieniegdzie teren się wznosił, a jeszcze indziej opadał. Po środku całego krateru odpoczywając w popołudniowym słońcu wygrzewał się Biały Cień. Słońce wpadające do siedliska oświetlało wszystko dookoła: soczyście zieloną trawę, liany zwisające z drzew, a nawet niewielki strumyk wybudowany przy pomocy pracowitych Szeptozgonów. Smoczy Jeździec zsiadł z Nocnej Furii i popatrzył na liczne smoki, które przyszły się z nimi przywitać. Tak znali go. Mimo, że Czkawka niedawno odkrył to leże, i tak wszystkie zamieszkujące go stworzenia wiedziały, kim jest. Młodzieniec podszedł do pierwszego smoka i pogłaskał go po mordce. Miał przed sobą młodego Zmiennoskrzydłego, który jak już zauważył Czkawka - bardzo lubił pieszczoty. - No, co mały? - zapytał wesoło chłopak Smok nic nie powiedział jedynie wsadził głowę w ręce Smoczego Jeźdźca domagając się głaskania. Młodzieniec zaśmiał się radośnie i wykonał prośbę małego gada. Następnie odwrócił się do Szczerbatka i przywołał go machnięciem ręki. Czarny przyjaciel podbiegł do niego zabawnie podskakując, co wywołało jeszcze większe salwy śmiechu u młodego Jeźdźcy Smoków. Teraz nastąpił czas na przywitanie się z tutejszym alfą. Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem podszedł do wylegującego się białego olbrzyma i pokłonił się mu nisko. - Witaj Smoczy Jeźdźcu - przywitał się oficjalnie smok, po czym ciszej już dodał - Jak tam u ciebie, Czkawka? Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem do Białego Cienia. Był to jeden z niewielu alf, który mówił do niego po imieniu i nie przepadał za oficjalnymi powitaniami czy innymi formalnościami. - Oprócz śmiertelnej rany to zdaje się, że dobrze - odpowiedział młodzieniec - A w Smoczej Wieży wszystko w porządku? - Spokój jak nie wiadomo, kiedy. Tej nocy po raz pierwszy udało mi się przespać bez niepotrzebnych pobudek maluchów - odparł olbrzymi gad Rozmowa trwała jeszcze przez długi czas. Tymczasem Szczerbatek ścigał się z innymi smokami bawiąc się przy tym doskonale. Jednak w końcu został przywołany przez Czkawkę, który ku jego radości postanowił, że spędzą tu najbliższą noc. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania